Helping Me See
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: So I posted this awhile ago, but it was Chris/Darren and I decided to change it to Blaine/Kurt. So it was reposted . Anyways enjoy these drabble-y chapters. Darren's ready for a relationship with Chris, Chris is worried about the outcome.. Smut/Giggles/Fluff ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**H****elping Me See **_  
_

_Author's Note: So I did publish before but it got tons of hate because it was a RPF but the majority of people asked for me to put it back up so... drum roll please... _

_It's back! ^.^ Hah, if anyone asks, it's Blaine and Kurt (; haha. Enjoy my ChrissSquared praise(: _

* * *

At The Supermarket

Chris took in an annoyed breath as he scanned a pack of bacon. Darren a few aisles away, tossed a pack of cupcakes into his basket haphazardly. He was stocking up for the weekend, not planning on leaving his apartment. He scanned the contents of his plastic, red basket adding the total mentally in his brain; A packet of chocolate cupcakes -2.99$, a half pint of rocky road ice cream -5.00$, two bottles of apple juice -2.00$ and finally a small bag of Funions -2.99$. His total came to 13.98$ he thought, as he started for the next aisle. He spotted the tall brunette scanning a crouton package. Even from a distance he knew it was Chris, his tight, black jeans and purple shirt giving him away. Darren smirked walking up to Chris happily.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered into Chris' ear as he laid his head on the taller boys shoulder.

Chris smirked-smiled as he turned facing him, "Hello Darren."

"Did you give any thought to me?"

"You," he thought for a moment, "Ah yes, you need to go over your lines so you don't screw up on Monday, and if you keep up these current eating habits," he pointed to Darren's basket, "You'll die sooner."

Darren sighed, "No. I was thinking along the lines of us."

Chris shook his head, putting the package back on the shelf, "I told you, there's no 'Us' Darren."

"You're right, you're right," Darren said, not wanting to put Chris in a foul mood, "So are you going to Lea's housewarming party on Sunday?"

"I was thinking about it," he responded absentmindedly, "You?"

Darren took this as a cue to be sexy and seductive, "If you're going to be there."

Chris shot him an amused look before blowing him a kiss and sauntering off towards the check-out. Darren shook his head, grinning as he chucked the pack of croutons into his basket, 17.97$ he added mentally.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember, these are just drabble-y chapters, no hate(: and chuck some reviews me way, they make my days lovely.

Xox, M.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Next chapter(: Love you all readers! _

* * *

The Bet

Darren opened his beer, sitting across from Cory as a basketball game played in the background.

"So what's up with you and Lea?"

Cory shrugged, taking a swig of his beer, "One minute she's all for us, the next she isn't sure how it will go over with you guys and Ryan."

Darren nodded knowingly, "The fans would be psyched."

"Yeah, what about you and Chris?"

Darren sputtered and choked as some of his beer threatened to spray all over Cory, "What? Why, I mean wh-why, why would you think such a thing?"

Cory looked half amused, half offended, "Dude, all of us know. We all have bets on when it'll finally happen. I mean we didn't question your sexuality or anything. Well not until a few months ago."

"Oh uh, well yeah. Chris is amazing and all but he has this thing with not wanting me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chris was always able to keep it under check, cause he thought I was straight, and then when I told him I had feelings for him, he kinda shut down, not wanting to accept the possibility. He started avoiding me off screen, and then one night he came over to my place and said he wanted nothing to do with 'this'. That it was better if we just stayed friends."

"That's just Chris trying to protect himself," Cory said nodding, "I'd bet anything that by the time Chord's big birthday bash rolls around, you two will be together."

Darren thought for a moment, "That's in two and a half weeks!"

"I suggest you get to work lover boy," Cory laughed pulling out his phone as the annoying ringtone began to play 'Don't Rain On My Parade' signaling the tiny actress was paging him.

**_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the kind words, and all of the favorites and such! I'm astounded and thrilled.. Reviews are like crack to me, so chuck some my way.. And sadly, I don't own Darren or Chris or Glee.. :( _**


End file.
